Memories Chapter 1
by JTSJD97
Summary: Gak bisa bikin Summary ! -,- Baca Aja yaa


Gue bikin cerpen nih, eh cerbung deh,eh fanfic deh !

Tapi gaje banget ,wkwk -_-

Siapin kantong muntahnya yak kalo bersedia baca fanfic gaje ini,haha ^^

Title : Memories part I

Author : Gue ^

Genre : Gak jelas,wkwk

Rating : Gak tau

Cast : Go Hye Mi

Cho Kyuhyun

No Minwoo

Yasudahlah,silakan baca fanfic gaje bin membosankan ini yg bikin kalian jadi cengok !

-HAPPYREADING-

Hyemi POV

Aku terbangun dengan menyisakan air mata yang masih berlinang di atas pipiku ini. Nafasku terengah-engah,'mimpi buruk itu lagi',batinku. Sudah 10 tahun berlalu sejak kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku. Dadaku masih sesak dan aku selalu menitikkan air mata setiap mengingat kejadian kecelakaan itu.

*_Flashback*_

" eomma, appa, tahun baruan ini kita mau kemana? Aku gak mau kalo di rumah aja ! Terlalu sepi kalo kita ngerayain tahun baru di rumah doang !" rungut Hyemi.

Eomma dan appanya yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil nonton TV tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Saat itu, Hyemi yang nama panjangnya Ban Hye Mi memang masih kecil, baru berumur 7 tahun dan dia adalah anak tunggal. Jadi, wajar saja kalau sikap ia sedikit berlebihan hanya untukmenyambut tahun baru.

Appanya pun menyuruh Hyemi duduk di sofa," Hyemi, tahun baru ini memangnya kamu mau kemana? Bukannya lebih enak di rumah aja. Kita bakar ayam dan jagung sambil nonton TV", ucap appanya Hyemi sambil mengusap rambut Hyemi.

Hyemi pun langsung memberengut sebal," Iih . . . appa ! Kan sudah aku bilang, kalo kita tahun baruan di rumah aja terlalu sepi. Mendingan kita ke villa kakek aja Pa, Ma!" usul Hyemi.

" Yasudah, besok kita ke villa kakek . Turutin aja, Pa. Lagian bener kok kata Hyemi, terlalu sepi kalau Cuma kita bertiga di sini" Ujar eommanya sambil tersenyum dan juga mengusap kepala Hyemi.

Seketika itu juga raut muka Hyemi yang tadinya sebal berubah menjadi ceria. Dia senang karena eommanya setuju tentang rencananya yang ingin merayakan tahun baru bersama di villa kakek. Hyemi kangen sekali dengan kakek dan neneknya. Sudah lama dia tidak berkunjung ke villa kakeknya appanya sedang berpikir, menimbang-nimbang. Akhirnya, appanya pun menyetujui rencana Hyemi.

Keesokan harinya sekitar pukul 9 pagi, mereka telah bersiap-siap berangkat menuju villa kakeknya. Hyemi tidak tau bahwa hari ini adalah hari terakhir Hyemi bertemu dan bersenda gurau dengan kedua orang tuanya

.*Readers : Kenapa?

*Author : Baca aje, entar juga tau sendiri

Appa dan eommanya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil keluarga milik mereka, sementara Hyemi masih ada di dalam kamarnya karena dia bilang ada sesuatu yang tertinggal, jadi dia balik lagi menuju kamarnya. Di kamarnya, tiba-tiba Hyemi punya perasaan yang aneh. Di sana, Di kamar Hyemi, terdapat foto kecil keluarga mereka. Di dalam foto itu ada Appanya dan Eommanya yang berdiri disamping kiri dan kanan Hyemi sambil mencium kedua pipinya Hyemi. Kedua orangtuanya beserta Hyemi terlihat begitu senang di dalam foto itu. Entah mengapa, Hyemi merasa dia ingin memeluk dan membawa foto itu ke villa kakek.

Dengan perassan yang tidak menentu, dia akhirnya membawa foto itu dan segera kembali menuju ke mobil keluarganya yang sudah berisi Appa dan eommanya. Appanya segera menyetir mobil dan membawa mereka ke villa kakek.

" Hyemi, kenapa tadi kamu kembali lagi ke kamar? Ada sesuatu yang ketinggalan? " tanya eommanya membuka pembicaraan.

Hyemi langsung membuka tasnya dan menarik keluar pigura foto kecil keluarga mereka, " Ini eomma yang terlupa" ujar Hyemi memegang pigura kecil foto mereka. Eommanya mengernyit heran, " Pigura foto? Kenapa kamu ingin membawa itu, Nak?" Appanya pun menoleh heran.

" Nggak tau, eomma. Entah kenapa aku ingin membawa pigura foto ini ke villa kakek", jelas Hyemi. Kedua orang tuanya hanya tersenyum sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

Rumah Hyemi itu rada jauh dengan vila kakeknya. Butuh 2-3 jam untuk mencapai ke villa di perjalanan, Hyemi tertidur dengan pulasnya. Tiba-tiba dari arah tikungan yang menukik tajam ada sebuah truk besar yang berjalan dengan sangat cepat mengarah ke mobil keluarga Hyemi. Hyemi yang sedang tertidur pulas tidak mengetahui akan ada kejadian besar yang menimpa kedua orangtuanya.

Dan kejadian itu pun terjadi. Truk itu menabrak mobil keluarganya Hyemi yang mengakibatkan mobil rusak parah. Hyemi yang tidak tahu apa-apa segera terbangun karena pigura foto miliknya jatuh dan pecah juga karena ada guncangan yang diakibatkan tabrakan tadi. Seketika itu juga dia melihat kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri sekaligus banyak mengeluarkan banyak darah dari wajahnya yang berubah menjadi hancur karena terkena hantaman dari bagian depan truk tersebut. Tubuh Hyemi bergetar. Dia shock dan menangis meraung-raung. Tapi orang tuanya tidak bangun-bangun juga padahal dia sudah mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kedua orang tuanya.

" eomma . . . Appa . . . ! Bangun ma. . . . . . Pa . . . . ! Aku takut melihat kalian seperti ini ! " teriak Hyemi sambil menangis histeris dan mengguncangkan badan mereka. Tapi mereka hanya diam, mata mereka masih tertutup.

" Jangan tinggalin aku sendirian ! Eomma ! Appa ! Aku takut sendirian ! Eomma . . . . ! Appa . . . ! " Teriak Hyemi.

_*flashback 0ff_

Ku lihat kalender yang terletak di meja belajarku, sekarang sudah tanggal 31 Desember 2011. Besok sudah memasuki tanggal 1 Januari 2012, memasuki tahun yang baru. Tetapi bagiku, tahun yang berganti itu sama saja dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Tidak akan ada kedua orangtuaku yang menemaniku untuk merayakan malam tahun baru...~

Hyemi POV end

Author POV

Sejak kejadian kecelakaan itu, Hyemi dititipkan di panti asuhan oleh para warga yang berada di sekitar tempat kecelakaan itu. Dan dipanti asuhan itu, keluarga bermarga 'Go' mengadopsi Hyemi. Jadi nama Hyemi yang tadinya 'Ban Hye Mi' berubah menjadi 'Go Hye Mi'.

Author POV end

Minwoo POV

Aku yang baru saja selesai berpakaian langsung terburu-buru menuju ke kamar Hyemi karena aku tadi mendengar suara teriakan Hyemi. Kamar kami bersebelahan , jadi itu sebabnya aku bisa mendengar teriakan Hyemi, adik tiriku. Aku khawatir dengan keadaan Hyemi, sydah 3 hari dia bermimpi buruk terus tentang kedua orangtuanya. Aku ingin terus menjaganya. Aku menyayanginya. Bukan, bukan sebagai Oppanya, melainkan sebagai namjachingunya.

Sudah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu aku memendam perasaan cinta ini ke Hyemi. Tapi aku tidak berani menyatakannya, karena aku takut dia akan menolak. Segera ku ketuk pintu kamar Hyemi.

Tok. . .Tok. . .Tok. . .

" Siapa?" Tanya Hyemi dari dalam.

" Ini aku, Minwoo " jawabku.

" Oh, oppa! Masuk saja oppa, aku sedang merapikan tempat tidurku " jawab Hyemi.

Minwoo POV end

Hyemi POV

Aku bangun dan segera merapikan tempat tidurku. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari arah luar. Aku penasaran,siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarku pagi-pagi begini.

"Siapa?" tanyaku dari dalam

" Ini aku, Minwoo" jawab orang itu.

'kenapa oppa mengetuk pintu kamarku pagi-pagi begini?' batin ku

" Oh,oppa! Masuk saja oppa, aku sedang merapikan tempat tidur" ucapku.

Ceklek . . . Pintu kamarpun terbuka. Dia masuk dan langsung tiduran di atas tempat tidurku.

" Iih. .oppa, bangun! Aku baru saja merapikan itu!" ucapku sambil memberengut sebal dan mengguncangkan bahu oppa. Dia hanya tertawa dan langsung bangun.

" Apanya yang lucu?" tanyaku polos. Dia tertawa lagi lalu mengacak-acak rambutku dan mengelus pipiku. Perlakuannya itu membuat pipiku merona merah.

" Wajahmu merah Hyemi,kenapa?" tanyanya sambil tertawa lagi. Aku memasang wajah cemberut.

" Kenapa oppa datang ke kamarku pagi-pagi begini?" tanyaku. Dia langsung memasang muka serius.

" Kenapa? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa ke kamu. Tadi aku dengar kau berteriak histeris memanggil eomma dan appa kamu" Jawab Minwoo. Aku menunduk.

" Memangnya aku teriaknya begitu kencang ya oppa? Maaf sudah mengganggumu" jawabku sambil menangis sesenggukan. Lalu tiba-tiba dia bangun dan langsung memelukku. Aku terkejut.

Dia berkata sambil memelukku," Sudah jangan menangis lagi",dia mengendurkan pelukannya," Apa kau sudah mandi?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk ." Yasudah, ayo kita sarapan!" ajaknya sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Hyemi POV end

Kyuhyun POV

Gue mengendarai mobil gue menuju ke sekolah gue'kYUNGHEE UNIVERSITY'.

*Author : "sok-sok an lo evil maknae, ke sekolah bawa mobil!"

*Kyuhyun :" Lah, terserah gue dong! Gue kan artis! Jadi boleh dong bawa mobil !:p"

*Hyemi :"Lo artis? Tapi kok gue gak kenal yak?"

*Author :"Yaa,,hahahaha...#ketawa evil# Hyemi gak kenal lo, kita tos Hyemi!"

*Kyuhyun :"udah ah,back to story aja! Gue lagi ngendarain mobil nih! -_-"

Gue lagi enak-enakan ngendarain mobil tapi tiba-tiba ada seorang yeoja yang menyebrang jalan di depan mobil gue. Dan pabbonya gue, gue terlambat ngerem nih mobil #padahal nih rem mobil pakem banget#. Alhasil, gue nabrak tuh yeoja, pabbonya gue. Gue keluar dari mobil. Tuh yeoja kepalanya ydah bersimbah banyak darah. Gue kaget plus takut juga.'Aduh gimana nih?' batin gue

"Baru gue mo berangkat ke sekolah, masa udah nabrak yeoja aja sih!Lo gak mati kan?"tanya gue.

Kyuhyun POV end

*Author :"Segitu dulu ah ceritanya! Hahaha,,aneh ya ceritanya! Bodo ah... :p Tapi ini hasil murni otak gue sendiri, kalo gak suka ya gak usah dibaca, kalo suka like-in yaa, kalo banyak yang nge-like entar gue terusin nih ceriita!

*Kyuhyun :"Like-in yang banyak yak,biar nanti dialog gue banyak"

*Author :"Yee,,dasar lo evil magnae#jitak kepala kyu"

*Kyuhyun :"Eh...apa-apaan lo! Maen jitak kepala gue aja #plak ditampar Kyu"

*Author :"Aduh...sakit...oppa minwoo,oppa kyu nampar gue tuh"

*Minwoo :"Oppa? Sejak kapan gue jadi oppa lo!"

*Kyuhyun :"Yaa,,hahaha#ketawa evil"

*Hyemi :"sudah...sudah...#gaya nunung OVJ"

*Ryeowook :"Jangan lupa like yaa!"

*Author :"Loh kok ada wookie?"#cengok#^^


End file.
